Blog użytkownika:HiccstridFun/Na zawsze razem...
Cześć. Na początek chciałabym ,,powiedzieć'''' , że Daria24, HttydFun i Astriś111 piszą cudowne opowiadania. Są naprawdę świetne! I pomyślałam, że jeśli one piszą takie piękne opowiadania to ja też mogę. Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba, ale na początek kilka informacji:'' *akcja rozgrywa się po JWS, *wojna z Drago i wszystkie wydarzenia z JWS 2 pojawią się później, *Czkawka nie ma lewej nogi, a Szczerbatek połowy lotki, *na początku wszyscy wyglądają jak w krótkometrażówce ,,Dawn of the dragon races'''','' *Stoik żyje, Valka pojawi się później, *będzie Czkastrid ( jestem ich WIELKĄ fanką ), *Czkawka i Astrid mają urodziny tego samego dnia - 6 grudnia, *Czkawka, Astrid, Śledzik, Sączysmark, Mieczyk i Szpadka mają po 18 lat, *Gothi mówi, *wikingowie mają wszystkie owoce i warzywa, *łazienki i kuchnie też są, ale nie takie nowoczesne ;), *rozdziały będę dodawać co kilka dni ( zależy kiedy będę miała czas ), *opowiadanie będzie pisane z różnych perspektyw najczęściej Astrid i Czkawki, *rozdziały nie będą za bardzo długie... tylko czasami będą dłuższe ;), *z góry przepraszam za ortografię. *rozdziały piszę sobie w zeszycie, a później wszystko przepisuje. Pierwsze 5 rozdziałów mam już napisane, nie wiem jak będzie z innymi rozdziałami, bo z pisaniem mam problem, ale nie martwcie się jakoś sobie poradzę ;). To tyle informacji. Miłego czytania!!! ;) '''Rozdział.1. Astrid (Poniedziałek 1 lipca, 9:00 )''' ''Perspektywa Czkawki'' Nowy dzień na Berk. Wstałem, ubrałem się, zjadłem śniadanie i nakarmiłem Szczerbatka. I oczywiście poszedłem do Smoczej Akademii ( SA ). Po drodze spotkałem Astrid - najpiękniejszą dziewczynę na Berk. - Cześć Czkawka. -Cześć. -Co się dzieje? - zapytała - Jesteś jakiś smutny. - A nic takiego - odpowiedziałem. Wiecie dręczy mnie już od trzech lat pytanie: ,,Czy Astrid mnie kocha?. Niby całowała mnie parę razy, ale nigdy nie powiedziała, że jej się podobam, czy coś w tym stylu. Bo wiecie ja jestem w niej zakochany od zawsze. I chyba dzisiaj zapytam się czy ona też coś do mnie czuje. Ale to później... teraz idziemy na zajęcia. Weszliśmy do Akademii. - Cześć wszystkim - powiedziałem razem z Astrid. Zaśmialiśmy się. - No hej piękna. - powiedział Sączysmark. I od razu dostał w brzuch od Astrid. ''Perspektywa Astrid'' Nienawidzę kiedy chłopaki mnie podrywają, a zwłaszcza Sączysmark. Chciałabym, żeby Czkawka był ze mną, ale on jest nieśmiały i chyba nie zrobi pierwszego kroku. I zauważyłam, że od kilku dni chodzi taki smutny. Ciekawe co się dzieje? Jest przystojny, ma Nocną Furię, ale czegoś mu jeszcze brakuje, a raczej kogoś... oczywiście dziewczyny. Wiem, że parę dziewczyn się nim interesuje, ale on nie zwraca na nie uwagi. Może już jest zakochany? A tak z innej beczki ciekawe co będziemy robić na zajęciach? - Uwaga - powiedział Czkawka - dzisiaj zrobimy sobie wyścigi. Przelecimy się dookoła wyspy, na Smoczą Wyspę i wrócimy do Akademii. Ten kto przyleci pierwszy dostanie nagrodę. - A jaką? - zapytał Śledzik. - dowiecie się w swoim czasie - powiedział Czkawka. A teraz na miejsca! Gotowi? Start! Wszyscy wystrzelili z Akademii jak burza. Pierwszy oczywiście był Czkawka, ja byłam druga, a trzeci Sączysmark. - zaraz cię dogonię kochany - powiedziałam do Czkawki. - tak myślisz? - powiedział. - oczywiście! - i wyprzedziłam go. Wichura leciała najszybciej jak mogła. ''Kilka minut później...'' ''Perspektywa Czkawki'' - Astrid wygrała i dostanie nagrodę. - powiesz jaka to nagroda? - zapytała Astrid. - tak... polatamy sobie we dwoje. - to świetnie! - powiedziała Astrid. - A gdyby ktoś z nas wygrał to nagroda byłaby taka sama? - zapytał Sączysmark. - Tak, a czemu niby nie.. - odpowiedziałem. - Aha, ok tylko tyle chciałem wiedzieć. - To co lecimy Czkawka? - zapytała moja kochana Astrid. - Tak jasne! - powiedziałem. Lataliśmy sobie to tu, to tam jakieś 3 godziny. Polecieliśmy nad Krucze Urwisko, zawsze tu przylatujemy kiedy mamy wolny czas. Rozmawiamy, śmiejemy się i wygłupiamy. I wspominamy czasy kiedy mieliśmy 15 lat. Jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, ale teraz wszystko się zmieni. - Czkawka pamiętasz nasz pierwszy lot na Szczerbatku? - zapytała Astrid. - Oczywiście, nigdy tego nie zapomnę. - Ja też, było cudownie i wtedy kiedy pocałowałam cię w policzek...- uśmiechnęła się. - Wtedy zaniemówiłem. - zaśmialiśmy się. Ale teraz już muszę z nią porozmawiać na poważnie. - Astrid..- powiedziałem. - Tak? - Słuchaj ja naprawdę bardzo cię lubię, ale czuję, że... - że co? Mów śmiało. - położyła mi rękę na ramieniu. - Astrid... Kocham Cię. - złapałem ją za ręce i spojrzałem głęboko w jej piękne błękitne oczy. - I chcę być tylko z tobą. - Czkawka.. ja też Cię Kocham i tak długo czekałam na ten moment. - Naprawdę mnie Kochasz? - zapytałem nadal nie dowierzając. - Tak, ale jeszcze zapomniałeś czegoś zrobić. - Ale czego? - zapytałem. - Tego - i mnie pocałowała. Odpłynąłem. Czułem się cudownie i chciałem, żeby ten moment trwał wiecznie. Przerwaliśmy pocałunek niechętnie. - Astrid, czy chciałabyś zostać moją dziewczyną? - Tak Czkawka oczywiście, że tak - mocno mnie przytuliła. - Tak się cieszę. - Ja też. Pocałowaliśmy się. Szczerbatek zrobił się zazdrosny i wrzucił nas do wody. - Szczerbatek! - krzyknąłem - Co ty wyprawiasz? Astrid się zaśmiała, ja też. Wyszliśmy z wody cali mokrzy, kapało z nas. - Czkawka na razie nikomu o nas nie mówimy? - zapytała. - Nie, na razie nie. Boję się jak zareagują. - Ja też. Wracamy już? - Tak. Pocałowałem ją w policzek. Byliśmy nad Kruczym Urwiskiem do 16:00, czyli jakieś 4 godziny...długo, nie? xD. Wróciliśmy już. Weszliśmy do domu. Nie wyschliśmy do końca. Tata siedział przy stole. Pewnie zaraz się zapyta gdzie byliśmy... - Cześć tato - powiedziałem. - Dobry wieczór - powiedziała słodko Astrid. - Dobry wieczór, a gdzie byliście? - zapytał tata. - Nad Kruczym Urwiskiem. - odpowiedziałem. - A czemu jesteście mokrzy? - Bo Szczerbatek wrzucił nas do stawu. I już się nie pytaj dlaczego. Sam ci powiem. Opowiedziałem tacie wszystko dokładnie. Naprawdę bardzo się ucieszył jak mu powiedziałem o mnie i Astrid. Zaśmialiśmy się. - Gratuluję wam. - Dzięki. - powiedziałem. - to my już pójdziemy na górę. ''W pokoju...'' - Astrid chcesz dzisiaj u mnie nocować? - Tak, jasne. Ale muszę jeszcze nakarmić Wichurę. - Ok poczekam. - Pocałowałem Astrid w policzek. Uśmiechnęła się. Wyszła przez okno. Nie wiem czemu akurat przez okno. ''Perspektywa Astrid'' Brak mi słów, tak bardzo się cieszę. Nareszcie Czkawka i ja jesteśmy razem. - Wichura! - krzyknęłam. Od razu przyleciała. Nakarmiłam ją, wzięłam swoje rzeczy i poszłam do Czkawki. Weszłam przez okno xD. - Już jestem! - O Astrid. Co tak długo? - No wiesz musiałam nakarmić Wichurkę i wziąć sobie parę rzeczy. - Aha, ok. Pomyślałem, że może sobie poszkicujemy. Co ty na to? - Świetny pomysł, a co będziemy szkicować? - Szczerbatka. - Wiesz ja nie za bardzo umiem rysować... - To nic ja też nie. Zaśmialiśmy się. Usiedliśmy na łóżku i szkicowaliśmy śpiącego Szczerbatka najlepiej jak umiemy. Rozmawialiśmy, śmialiśmy się i w ogóle takie tam...szkic jest w połowie skończony. Zrobiło się już ciemno. Mieliśmy już iść spać, ale... - Czkawka, a gdzie ja będę spać? - Jak to gdzie? Ze mną. - uśmiechnął się. - łóżko, przecież nie jest małe. - A jak twój tata rano przyjdzie nas obudzić to co? - To nic. Astrid spokojnie. Tata przychodzi mnie budzić tylko kiedy jestem sam, a przecież dzisiaj śpisz u mnie to raczej nie przyjdzie... a z resztą nie obchodzi mnie co pomyśli, przecież jesteśmy parą tak? - No tak, ale... - żadnych ,,ale'''' kochana. ''- i mnie pocałował. - Ok...to chodźmy już spać. Położyliśmy się. Wtuliłam się w Czkawkę. - Dobranoc kochany. - Dobranoc Astrid. Pocałowaliśmy się i zasnęliśmy. '''I jak wam się podoba?''' '''Ps. Ja lubię jak jest dużo miłości i na początek chciałam tak zasłodzić, ale spokojnie nie będę was zasładzać na śmierć xD Ja po prostu KOCHAM Czkastrid <3''' '''Rozdział.2. Zwyczajny dzień...''' '''(Wtorek 2 lipca, 9:00 )''' ''Perspektywa Czkawki'' Obudziłem się. Za oknem świeciło słońce, a obok mnie leżała Astrid. Naprawdę nie mogę uwierzyć w to co się wczoraj stało. Teraz ja i Astrid zawsze będziemy razem. Moja ,,Milady'''' się ''obudziła. - Cześć kochana. - Cześć Czkawka - powiedziała zaspana. - Jak się spało? - zapytałem. - Cudownie, a tobie? - Mi też. - uśmiechnąłem się do niej i pocałowałem. - chodźmy na śniadanie. - Dobrze, ale tylko się przebiorę. - Ale szybko. - posłałem jej uśmiech i zszedłem na dół. ''W kuchni''... - Cześć tato. - Cześć Czkawka, jak się spało? - Dobrze... - A gdzie Astrid? - Przebiera się... a czy ty zawsze musisz się o wszystko dopytywać? - Nie muszę, ale mam tylko ciebie i nie chcę, żeby coś ci się stało. - No wiem, ale przecież Astrid mi nic nie zrobi. Nie pobije mnie czy coś... Astrid zeszła na dół i chyba słyszała naszą rozmowę. - Dzień dobry. - powiedziała do taty. - Dzień dobry Astrid, jak się spało? - zapytał tata. - Ugh... tato, znowu to samo. - No co? Nawet nie mogę się zapytać? - możesz. - przekręciłem oczami. - A wracając do pytania. Astrid? - spało mi się świetnie. - uśmiechnęła się. - usiądź. - już, już. - powiedziała miło Astrid, tak jakby to nie była ona. Wiem, że do wodza powinno się odnosić z szacunkiem i w ogóle, ale nie poznaję jej :) ''Perspektywa Astrid'' Wiem jestem nieziemsko miła i chyba zawsze taka będę. Znam się z Czkawką bliżej dopiero od trzech - czterech lat, ale on mnie odmienił. Już nie jestem aż tak bardzo agresywna. Tak się cieszę, że to właśnie jego wybrałam. - Astrid, polatamy sobie po zajęciach? - Jasne kochany. - uśmiechnęliśmy się do siebie. Zjedliśmy śniadanie i poszliśmy do SA. Kiedy weszliśmy do Akademii to Sączysmark spał, Mieczyk i Szpadka jak zwykle się bili, Śledzik czytał Smoczy Podręcznik, a Wichurka i Szczerbatek zaczęli się bawić. - Cześć Śledzik. - powiedziałam razem z Czkawką. - Cześć. - Co tam czytasz? - zapytałam. - A tak sobie przeglądam Smoczy Podręcznik. Podeszłam do Wichury, a Czkawka do Szczerbatka. Pogłaskaliśmy smoki po pyszczkach, ale one chciały się ,,zabawić''''.'' Popchnęły nas na siebie i się pocałowaliśmy. - Zakochana para! - krzyknął Mieczyk. Zdenerwowałam się, ale to prawda jesteśmy zakochaną parą. Zarumieniłam się, a Czkawka się uśmiechnął. - Może zaczniemy już zajęcia? - spytał Śledzik. - Tak, jasne... - odpowiedział Czkawka drapiąc się po głowie. Nagle wszedł Stoik. - Dziś nie będzie zajęć. - powiedział. - Ale dlaczego? - spytał Sączysmark, którego obudziły bliźniaki. - Bo będziecie sprzątać Akademię. Wszyscy wzdychali, ale w końcu zaczęliśmy sprzątać. Było przy tym dużo śmiechu. Po jakichś 3 godzinach skończyliśmy sprzątać. Poszliśmy z Czkawką polatać. Byliśmy już w chmurach. Było naprawdę pięknie. - Może polecimy na plażę? - zapytał Czkawka. - Ok, odpoczniemy trochę. Prawie wylądowaliśmy. Byłam chyba metr nad ziemią i zeskoczyłam z Wichury prosto na kamień. - Ała! - krzyknęłam z bólu. '''Sorki nexta dam maxymalnie za godzinkę, bo muszę odrobić lekcje ;(''' - Astrid, co się dzieje? - zapytał przerażony Czkawka. - Skoczyłam na kamień i chyba skręciłam kostkę. - Oh, ty niezdaro - powiedział Czkawka. - na którą nogę skoczyłaś? - na lewą, strasznie mnie boli. - Ołł... rzeczywiście ją skręciłaś. Musimy iść do domu. - iść? - zapytałam. - To znaczy...lecieć. - uśmiechnął się do mnie, wziął na ręce i posadził na Szczerbatku. ''Perspektywa Czkawki'' ''Kilka minut później...'' - Powoli Astrid, uważaj. - powiedziałem. Bardzo martwiłem się o Astrid. Nie będzie mogła latać na smoku, a co gorsza chodzić przez kilka dni. Weszliśmy do domu. - Na Thora! Co się stało? - zapytał tata. - Astrid skręciła kostkę. Poszukasz jakiegoś opatrunku? - Tak, a wy idźcie do twojego pokoju. Tylko ostrożnie. - Taki miałem zamiar. - uśmiechnąłem się do taty i wziąłem As na ręce. - Będę się tobą opiekował cały czas. - powiedziałem do mojej ,,Milady''''.'' - Dziękuje, to słodkie. - powiedziała i pocałowała mnie w policzek. - Nie ma za co, a teraz zaniosę cię na górę. - Dobrze. - posłała mi uśmiech. Położyłem ją na łóżku i pocałowałem w czoło. - Wszystko będzie dobrze. - powiedziałem. - Mam nadzieję, ale nie będę mogła latać na Wichurze. - Już jestem. - krzyknął tata i wszedł na górę. - Dzięki, to połóż na biurku. - zostawić was samych? - zapytał tata. - Jeśli możesz. - Dobrze to ja wam nie przeszkadzam. Tata wyszedł. Usztywniłem nogę Astrid. Szczerbatek przyglądał się jak to robię, a As pogłaskała go po pyszczku. ''Perspektywa Astrid'' Co mi strzeliło do głowy, żeby skakać? Już nigdy więcej, tak nie zrobię. Czkawka usztywnił mi nogę i patrzył się na mnie tymi pięknymi zielonymi oczami. Uśmiechnął się do mnie, a ja do niego. Było tak cicho i spokojnie. Czkawka przysunął się do mnie. - Kocham cię. - powiedział i pocałował mnie delikatnie. - Też cię Kocham Czkawka. - przytuliłam się do niego. Na dworze robiło się już ciemno. Szczerbuś był już śpiący. Wspominaliśmy z Czkawką stare czasy kiedy byliśmy młodsi...i nasz pierwszy pocałunek ;) - Może dokończymy nasz szkic? - zapytał. - Jasne. Wiesz, zapomniałam o nim. - Ja też zapomniałem. - uśmiechnęliśmy się. Czkawka podszedł do biurka. Wziął nasz niedokończony szkic, ołówki i usiadł obok mnie na łóżku. ''Pół godziny później...'' - Nareszcie skończyliśmy. - powiedziałam zadowolona. - Pięknie wyszło, prawda? - zapytał słodko Czkawka. - Prawda. - uśmiechnęłam się do niego i pocałowałam w policzek. - może chodźmy już spać? - zapytał Czkawka ziewając. - Ok, ja też jestem zmęczona. ''Perspektywa Czkawki'' Położyłem się i przytuliłem Astrid. - Dobranoc ,,Milady''''. - pocałowałem ją delikatnie.'' - Dobranoc Czkawka. - uśmiechnęła się i odwzajemniła pocałunek. Zasnęliśmy. '''Rozdział.3. (Środa 3 lipca, 9:00)''' ''Perspektywa Czkawki'' Wstałem. Obudził mnie deszcz. Padał naprawdę mocno. Astrid jeszcze spała, nie chciałem jej budzić, więc zszedłem po cichu na dół. Taty nie było w domu, pewnie już wyszedł. Zrobiłem sobie i Astrid śniadanie. Dwie herbaty i bułki z dżemem. Naszym ulubionym - malinowym. Zaniosłem wszystko na górę i postawiłem na biurku. '''Na razie tyle, bo wiecie lekcje...a i jeszcze coś - byłoby więcej, ale internet się wyłączył, a miałam już tak dużo napisane...:'(''' '''Za godzinę dam dalszą część...''' Obudziłem Astrid pocałunkiem. Otworzyła oczy i też mnie pocałowała. - Śniadanie do łóżka ,,Milady''. - powiedziałem z uśmiechem.'' - Ooo...dziękuje. - też się uśmiechnęła. Zjedliśmy szybko. Szczerbatek się obudził, pogłaskałem go po pyszczku i przyniosłem kosz ryb. Zjadł je ze smakiem. - Jak tam noga? - zapytałem Astrid. - Nawet dobrze. Już nie boli tak jak wczoraj. - To dobrze. Będę się ciągle tobą opiekować. - powiedziałem i cmoknąłem ją w czoło. - Dziękuje. A dasz sobie radę sam w SA? - Myślę, że tak. Trudno będzie zapanować nad bliźniakami, ale Śledzik mi pomoże. - uśmiechnąłem się do As i patrzyłem się na nią rozmarzony. - Ja też myślę, że ci się uda. - uśmiechnęła się i mnie pocałowała. Ocknąłem się, ale nadal się całowaliśmy. Każdy pocałunek z Astrid jest cudowny. ''Perspektywa Astrid'' Przerwaliśmy pocałunek niechętnie. - Kocham cię Czkawka. - Ja też cię Kocham. - odpowiedział i się uśmiechnął. - A czy ty przypadkiem nie powinieneś iść do SA? - zapytałam rozbawiona. - Oj, zapomniałem! - pacnął się w czoło - to ja lecę. Od razu jak skończymy zajęcia to do ciebie przyjdę. - No leć już. - uśmiechnęłam się i pocałowałam go w policzek. - Pa Astrid! - Pa Czkawka! Czkawka i Szczerbatek zbiegli szybko na dół. Drzwi trzasnęły. Zostałam sama. I co ja teraz będę robić? Na początek pójdę sobie przemyć kostkę. Szłam bardzo ostrożnie. Opierałam się o wszystko, żeby się nie przewrócić. Doszłam do łazienki, przemyłam sobie kostkę i zabandażowałam. Położyłam się na łóżku i myślałam o przyszłości, mojej i Czkawki. ''Perspektywa Czkawki'' Wleciałem do Akademii bardzo szybko. - Troszkę się spóźniłeś. - powiedział Śledzik. - No wiem, sorki musiałem zająć się Astrid. - Ona jest u ciebie w domu? - zapytał zdziwiony Sączysmark. - Tak, a co w tym dziwnego? - zapytałem. - Przecież powinna być u siebie w domu. - powiedział oglądając paznokcie. - Co? W takim stanie? - zapytałem lekko zły. - Jest wojowniczką. Poradziłaby sobie. - Ale ty jesteś głupi. - powiedziałem. - A...a ty jeszcze głupszy. - powiedział Smark. - Ale się wysiliłeś...- powiedziałem z ironią. - Koniec! Przestańcie już. Zacznijmy zajęcia. - No, zacznijmy, a nie tracimy czas na kłótnie. - powiedziała Szpadka. - Taa... i kto to mówi... - powiedział Mieczyk i walnął siostrę w ramię. Jak zwykle Szpadka mu oddała i zaczęli się bić. - Śledzik, Astrid nie ma dopiero jeden dzień na zajęciach, a już wszystko się psuje. Ja nie dam sobie rady. - powiedziałem trochę załamany. (ale nie myślcie sobie, że płakałem.) - Spokojnie. Wszystko będzie dobrze. - położył mi rękę na ramieniu. - Mam nadzieję. - powiedziałem i wziąłem się w garść. Szczerbatek uspokoił bliźniaki, a ja zacząłem zajęcia. - Dzisiaj każdy będzie patrolował Berk. Oczywiście o wyznaczonej godzinie. Od teraz do 13:00 - Śledzik i Sączysmark, a od 13:00 do 16:00 - ja i bliźniaki. Zgoda? - Może być. - powiedział Mieczyk. - Na pewno chcesz się użerać z Mieczykiem i Szpadką? - zapytał mnie Śledzik (szeptem). - Wolę ich od Smarka. - powiedziałem (szeptem). A ty dasz sobie radę z nim? - Tak, myślę, że tak. - powiedział Śledzik i wyleciał z Sączysmarkiem z Akademii. ''Perspektywa Astrid'' Nie lubię ponurych dni na Berk, przypominają mi o złych rzeczach...Pewnie jesteście ciekawi o czym myślałam? Gotowi? A więc, myślałam o naszej wspólnej przyszłości z Czkawką. Głównie, o tym kiedy Czkawka mi się oświadczy, o ślubie, a nawet o dziecku. Ale, przecież jeszcze całe życie przede mną... chociaż już nie mogę się doczekać tego wszystkiego. Naprawdę Kocham Czkawkę i chcę z nim być już zawsze. Rozmarzyłam się...ale ktoś wszedł do pokoju, a tym ktosiem był Czkawka. Usiadł obok mnie na łóżku. - Cześć Astrid. I co nudziłaś się? - zapytał uśmiechnięty Czkawka. - No trochę. Myślałam o nas... - O nas? - zapytał troszkę zdziwiony. - Tak, głównie to o naszej przyszłości. A jak było na zajęciach? - Bez ciebie nie daje sobie rady. Na sam początek pokłóciłem się z Sączysmarkiem. - A o co się pokłóciliście? - zapytałam. - Powiedział, że to dziwne, ze jesteś u mnie w domu. Wiem to nie jest powód do kłótni, ale tak wyszło. - Czkawka podrapał się po głowie. - Nie przejmuj się. - cmoknęłam go w policzek i się uśmiechnęłam. On też. - Co robiliście na zajęciach? - zapytałam. - Dziś każdy ma patrolować Berk o wyznaczonej godzinie. Teraz Śledzik i Sączysmark patrolują, więc jestem twój do 13:00. - odpowiedział i mnie cmoknął. ''Perspektywa Czkawki'' - To co robimy? - zapytałem śmiejąc się. - Może na początek to! - powiedziała Astrid i mnie pocałowała. Nareszcie. Całowaliśmy się chyba 5 sekund ( ale jestem szczegółowa xD). - Tego mi brakowało. - powiedziała. - Mi tez. A o czym tak rozmyślałaś? - zapytałem. - O nas. No, wiesz zaręczyny, ślub, myślałam nawet o dziecku. - powiedziała. - O dziecku? - zapytałem naprawdę zdziwiony. Ja chcę być z Astrid już na zawsze, ale jeszcze całe życie przed nami. - Tak, o dziecku. Ja wiem, że mamy dużo czasu, ale... - powiedziała As. - Wiem, już nie możesz się doczekać? - Zgadłeś. - cmoknęła mnie w policzek. - A jadłaś coś? - zapytałem. - Tylko śniadanie. - odpowiedziała. Zaburczało jej w brzuchu. - Musisz coś zjeść. - powiedziałem. Wziąłem ją na ręce i poszliśmy na dół. Pomogłem Astrid usiąść i zabrałem się za gotowanie, a Szczerbatkowi dałem kosz ryb. - Co będziesz gotował? - zapytała uśmiechnięta Astrid. - Może być kurczak? - Jasne! Uwielbiam kurczaki. - powiedziała zadowolona. - Tak, jak Wichura. - powiedziałem śmiejąc się. - Masz rację. - odpowiedziała As rozbawiona. - No, dobrze zabieram się za gotowanie. - powiedziałem. Wziąłem kurczaka, położyłem na glinianym talerzu, pokroiłem marchewkę, wszystko przyprawiłem i włożyłem do pieca (Gotuj z Czkawką xD). Piękne zapachy roznosiły się po domu. - Ale pięknie pachnie. - powiedziała Astrid. Podszedłem do niej i ją pocałowałem. - Dziękuje ,,Milady''. - ''uśmiechnąłem się. - Nie ma za co. - też się uśmiechnęła i pstryknęła mnie w nos. Rozmawialiśmy przez godzinę. Wspominaliśmy i w ogóle. W międzyczasie przyszedł tata. Razem zjedliśmy obiad, a po jedzeniu musiałem już iść. Na patrol...Astrid znowu zostanie sama :( '''Przepraszam, ale dokończę rozdział jutro. Myślałam, że napisze dzisiaj, ale niestety nie...''' '''Nie smućcie''' '''się, ale pisanie jednego rozdziału zajmuje mi 2 godziny, a przecież nie chcę zepsuć sobie oczu, więc proszę bądźcie cierpliwi :)''' - Astrid muszę iść. - powiedziałem smutny. - A, o której godzinie wrócisz? - zapytała. - O 16:00, tak wiem, że długo mnie nie będzie, ale nie mam wyboru...sam, przecież wymyśliłem ten patrol. - No wiem, wiem. - powiedziała smutna. - Nie smuć się. Zanim się obejrzysz będę z powrotem. - powiedziałem - pocałowałem ją. - Pa kochana! - Pa Czkawka! ''Perspektywa Astrid'' Znowu sama...ciekawe jak teraz wejdę po schodach? No, dobra nieważne. Czołgałam się na czworaka. Wdrapałam się po schodach, weszłam do pokoju (nadal na czworaka) i położyłam się na łóżku. Zasnęłam. ''Perspektywa Czkawki'' Leciałem za Szpadką i Mieczykiem. To dosyć dziwne, bo się nie kłócili. Lecieliśmy spokojnie nad naszą piękną Wyspą Berk. nie działo się nic nadzwyczajnego, każdy był czymś zajęty...Znowu zostawiłem Astrid samą w domu, a miałem się nią opiekować. - Słuchajcie, tak sobie pomyślałem, że może skończymy nasz patrol wcześniej? - zapytałem bliźniaki. - No, może być. - powiedział Mieczyk. - a dlaczego chcesz kończyć wcześniej? - zapytała Szpadka, tak jakby jej zależało. - Wiecie...muszę się zająć Astrid. - powiedziałem niepewnie. - Ok. Mam takie małe pytanko... - powiedziała Szpadka. - A jakie? - zapytałem. - Zauważyłam, że ty i Astrid ciągle teraz spędzacie czas razem... - Ja też to zauważyłem! - powiedział Mieczy przerywając siostrze. - Oh, cicho bądź! - powiedziała Szpadka do brata. - Powiesz w końcu, o co ci chodzi? - zapytałem. A jeśli ona coś podejrzewa? - Czy ty i Astrid jesteście razem? - zapytała bardzo ciekawa. Ona i As są przyjaciółkami i wszystko sobie mówią. Ale boję się, że oni wszystko wygadają...no, zaryzykuję... - Tak, ale dopiero od dwóch dni. - To wspaniale! - krzyknęła Szpadka. - Nie krzycz tak, bo ogłuchnę. - powiedział Mieczyk. - Nie powiecie nikomu? - zapytałem Kurcze...Astrid będzie zła... - Nie powiemy! - odpowiedzieli razem. Trochę mnie to zaskoczyło, ale ok. - Mam nadzieję... - powiedziałem. Patrolowaliśmy jeszcze dwie godziny i wróciliśmy do domu. Byłem już blisko domu, otworzyłem drzwi i wszedłem ze Szczerbatekiem na górę. Astrid leżała na łóżku. - Cześć kochanie. - pocałowałem ją w policzek i położyłem się obok niej. - Cześć. I jak było? - zapytała. - Nawet znośnie, ale muszę ci coś powiedzieć...- mówiłem niepewnie. - A co takiego? - zapytała zaniepokojona. - Bo wiesz...Szpadka zapytała się czy jesteśmy razem i... - I co jej odpowiedziałeś? - Powiedziałem, że jesteśmy razem i nikomu nie powie. - Wierzysz w to? - zapytała zła... - Nawet trochę, ale nie gniewaj się. Może to nawet dobrze, że im powiedziałem. - Im? - zapytała. - No, bliźniakom. - powiedziałem bojąc się trochę. -To do mnie nie podobne, ale nie gniewam się. - odpowiedziała. Ulżyło mi. - Naprawdę? - zapytałem. - Tak naprawdę i powiedzmy już wszystkim. Niech wiedzą. - powiedziała Astrid. - Jesteś niemożliwa... - uśmiechnąłem się - chodź tu do mnie. Przytuliliśmy się i pocałowaliśmy. - To kiedy wszystkim powiemy? - zapytałem. - Może, jak wyzdrowieje mi kostka...- powiedziała z tym swoim chytrym uśmieszkiem. - Ok, może być. - uśmiechnąłem się i pocałowałem ją w policzek. - może sobie polatamy? - Ale, przecież mam skręconą kostkę. - powiedziała. - Polecimy na Szczerbatku, ja będę nim sterował, a ty będziesz siedzieć za mną. - powiedziałem z uśmiechem. - To na co jeszcze czekamy? Chodź! - zaśmiała się. Pomogłem jej zejść na dół. Mordka szedł za nami. - Gdzie się wybieracie? - zapytał tata. - Polatać i spokojnie wrócimy wcześnie. - powiedziałem. - No dobrze, ale uważajcie na siebie. - powiedział tata. - A co nam się może stać? Mamy, przecież Nocną Furię. - Wiem, wiem. No lećcie już. - tata się uśmiechnął. Wyszliśmy z domu. Wsiedliśmy na smoka i wzbiliśmy się do góry. ''Perspektywa Astrid'' Jest naprawdę pięknie. I ten zachód słońca. Dawno latałam razem z Czkawką. - Uwielbiam z tobą latać. - powiedziałam i przytuliłam się do niego (tak jak w JWS1). - Ja z tobą też. - uśmiechnął się. Lecieliśmy nad chmurami. Było cudownie, znów poczułam się tak, jak kiedyś. Pamiętacie? Wtedy kiedy Czkawka mnie porwał i pierwszy raz lecieliśmy na Szczerbatku. To właśnie wtedy się w nim zakochałam. Lataliśmy sobie jakąś godzinę. Rozmawialiśmy o naszych planach na przyszłość i w ogóle... - To co, wracamy? - zapytał Czkawka. - No, wracajmy. Robi się trochę zimno. - powiedziałam. Kilka minut później byliśmy już w domu. Zjedliśmy kolację i poszliśmy na górę. Czkawka niósł mnie na rękach. Położył mnie na łóżku i poszedł na dół. - Po co idziesz na dół? - zapytałam. - Po herbatę. Rozgrzejemy się. - uśmiechnął się Szczerbatek do mnie podszedł i położył swoją głowę na łóżku. Pogłaskałam go. - Już jestem! - Czkawka postawił tacę z herbatą na biurku. Dał mi kubek. Napiliśmy się. - Mam pomysł! - powiedział nagle Czkawka. - Jaki? - zapytałam. - Mogę cię naszkicować? - No jasne! - Tylko na początek... rozpuścisz włosy? - zapytał i popatrzył się na mnie tymi swoimi pięknymi, zielonymi oczami. - Dla ciebie wszystko kochany. - powiedziałam wesoła i rozpuściłam włosy. - Pięknie wyglądasz. - powiedział Czkawka i się rozmarzył. Rozczochrałam mu włosy. Ocknął się. Wziął kartkę, ołówek i zaczął mnie szkicować. - Uśmiechnij się kochana. - powiedział. - Już się uśmiecham. - powiedziałam. Czkawka na mnie zerkał. Uśmiechnęliśmy się do siebie. Nagle Czkawka odłożył kartkę i przybliżył się do mnie. - Wiem, że dopiero dwa dni jesteśmy razem, ale czekałem całą wieczność, żeby ci to powiedzieć. Astrid Kocham cię, jesteś najwspanialszą osobą jaką spotkałem, chcę być z tobą już zawsze i mógłbym oddać za ciebie życie. Zatkało mnie. Naprawdę nie wiem co mam mówić. - Ja też cię kocham Czkawka i naprawdę nie wiem co powiedzieć. - To nic nie mów. - podniósł mój podbrudek. Spojrzeliśmy sobie w oczy i pocałowaliśmy się. Ten pocałunek był inny niż wszystkie. Był przepełniony troską, bezpieczeństwem i miłością, którą do siebie czujemy. Nie chcieliśmy go przerywać, ale już nie wystarczyło nam tchu. - To było... - mówił Czkawka. -...Cudowne. - dokończyłam za niego. - Właśnie. - uśmiechnął się. Położyliśmy się na łóżku, przytuliliśmy i zasnęliśmy. '''Wiem, że to może być trochę nudne, bo każdy rozdział kończy się na tym, ze zasypiają, ale to moje pierwsze opowiadanie i proszę bądźcie wyrozumiali.''' '''PS. Nie wszystkie rozdziały będą się kończyć, jak zasypiają.''' '''Rozdział.4. Biwak...cz.1. (Środa 10 lipca, 9:00)''' ''Tydzień później...'' ''Perspektywa Astrid'' Obudziłam się. Czkawki nie było. Tak, tak nadal u niego mieszkam... Ale to nic, że go nie ma, poradzę sobie. Moja noga już wyzdrowiała i mogę chodzić. Podeszłam do biurka, a na nim leżała kartka: ''''',,Kiedy zjesz śniadanie, przyjdź na zajęcia.''''' ''''' Czkawka''''' '''''Ps. Zrobiłem Ci pyszne śniadanko. Kocham Cię!''''''' Ok, to zaraz zobaczymy jakie śniadanko mi zrobił. Ubrałam się i zeszłam na dół. Na stole leżała róża. Czerwona, tak jak lubię. Śniadanie było pyszne. Czkawka się postarał. Wzięłam różę ze sobą i poszłam na zajęcia. ''Perspektywa Czkawki'' Ciekawe czy Astrid smakowało śniadanie... Mamy dla niej niespodziankę. Noga jej wyzdrowiała, więc należy jej się coś. - Cześć! - Astrid weszła do Akademii i przywitała się ze wszystkimi. - Cześć. Smakowało ci? - zapytałem. - Tak, dziękuje za różę. - powiedziała z uśmiechem. - Ja też cię kocham. - szepnęła. Uśmiechnąłem się. - Zaczęliście już zajęcia? - spytała. - Nie, czekaliśmy na ciebie. - powiedziałem. - Aha ok, a co będziemy robić? (nigdy nie mam pomysłu co mogą robić na tych zajęciach...) - To co zwykle. - Czyli co? - No wiesz, polatamy sobie, zwiedzimy po raz setny wyspę i jej okolice... - Oh, Czkawka naprawdę? - Tak naprawdę, lećmy już. - Tym razem mówiłem do wszystkich (Śledzik, bliźniaki i Sączysmark). Lataliśmy sobie tak z 15 minut. Podleciałem do Astrid. - Mamy dla ciebie niespodziankę. - Jaką? - Wieczorem rozpalimy ognisko na plaży i wiesz, pogadamy sobie. - To naprawdę świetny pomysł. Dzięki. - Mamy okazję, żeby wszystkim powiedzieć o.... - nie chciałem mówić na głos, bo by usłyszeli. - domyślasz się, prawda? - Tak, domyślam się. - uśmiechnęła się do mnie. - Ciekawe jak zareagują. - Zobaczymy... '''13:00''' (,,zajęcia'' skończyły się o 11:00)'' Ale ten czas szybko leci...Razem z Astrid zjedliśmy obiad i poszliśmy sobie polatać. Ja robiłem różne akrobacje. Skoczyłem ze Szczerbatka, a on próbował latać sam. Wiem, że ma sztuczną lotkę, ale wpadłem na pomysł, że będziemy ćwiczyć różne triki i w ogóle. Astrid robiła to samo co ja, chociaż się trochę bała. Po pół godzinie wylądowaliśmy nad Kruczym Urwiskiem. Byliśmy naprawdę zmęczeni. - Było świetnie, prawda? - zapytałem. - No i to jak! - odpowiedziała. Usiedliśmy na trawie. Szczerbatek i Wichura się bawili. - Wiesz, dzisiaj.....się jeszcze.....nie całowaliśmy. - powiedziałem nieśmiało. - To na co jeszcze czekasz? Chodź tu! - powiedziała Astrid. Uśmiechnęliśmy się do siebie i pocałowaliśmy...nareszcie! Wróciliśmy do domu. Byliśmy nad Kruczym Urwiskiem jakąś godzinkę albo dwie....Jest już 15:00, więc trzeba się szykować na biwak. Poszliśmy do pokoju. Astrid usiadła na łóżku, a ja obok niej. ''Perspektywa Astrid'' Już nie mogę się doczekać, jak wszystkim powiemy o nas. Pewnie ich miny będą bezcenne. - Czkawka gdzie mamy się spotkać i o której? - Mamy być przy Akademii o 16:00. - Aha ok. Ta niespodzianka jest świetna. - uśmiechnęłam się. Czkawka spojrzał się w moją stronę. - Dla ciebie wszystko ,,Milady''. - też się uśmiechnął. objął mnie ramieniem. Pocałowałam go. O takim chłopaku każda dziewczyna może sobie pomarzyć. Jesteśmy razem już tydzień i dobrze nam ze sobą. Chcemy być razem do końca. (oczywiście życia, a nie np. miesiąca czy roku xD).'' - Całujesz mnie przy każdej okazji. - Czkawka się uśmiechnął. - Taka już jestem. - też się uśmiechnąłem i zgarnęłam grzywkę za ucho. - Czyli słodka i przeciętna? - zapytał śmiejąc się. Ja słodka? Chociaż...czemu nie xD. - Nie...szalona (w dobrym sensie :D) i jedyna w swoim rodzaju. - Masz rację. - roześmialiśmy się. - To co robimy? - zapytałam. - Chodźmy zrobić kanapki na biwak. - odpowiedział. Zeszliśmy na dół. I zabraliśmy się za przyrządzanie kanapek. - Czkawka....mam pytanie. - mówiłam nieśmiało. - Jakie? - Chciałbyś być kiedyś wodzem? - Ołł...nie wiem jak ci na to odpowiedzieć, bo wiesz i tak nim kiedyś zostanę, chociaż nie chcę....a czemu pytasz? - A tak z ciekawości. - powiedziałam. Uśmiechnął się lekko. Chyba nie lubi rozmawiać na ten temat. - Nie lubisz o tym rozmawiać, prawda? - zapytałam. - Nie za bardzo, ale już przywykłem. tata też się o to pytał. mam, przecież całe życie przed sobą i chcę się nim nacieszyć...razem z tobą. - uśmiechnął się i pocałował mnie w policzek. - Jak słodko. Chodź tu. - pocałowaliśmy się. Skończyliśmy robić kanapki. Namiot już znaleźliśmy, trzeba go tylko zabrać na plażę. Usiedliśmy na kanapie. Rozmawialiśmy przez pół godziny. - Chodźmy już pod Akademię. - powiedział Czkawka. - Ok. Trochę się zasiedzieliśmy. - zaśmiałam się. Zabraliśmy wszystkie rzeczy ze sobą i wsiedliśmy na smoki. Po kilku minutach byliśmy już na miejscu. Mieczyk i Szpadka już na nas czekali. Za nimi stała jakaś nieznajoma dziewczyna...ma czarne włosy, niebieskie oczy i jest ubrana w brązową sukienkę. - Cześć. - przywitaliśmy się z nimi. - Kim jest ta dziewczyna? - zapytałam. - To nasza kuzynka Liz. - powiedziała Szpadka. Liz patrzyła na Czkawkę taka rozmarzona. Już myślałam, że ją walnę. Czkawka się z nią przywitał, a ja zaraz po nim. Śledzik i Sączysmark przylecieli. Też się przywitali i polecieliśmy na plażę. '''Next jutro ;) Dziękuje wszystkim za czytanie. Jesteście wspaniali <3''' '''''Rozdział.5.'' Biwak cz.2. (nadal środa 10 lipca)''' ''Perspektywa Czkawki'' Nareszcie! Dzisiaj wszystkim powiemy o tym, że ja i Astrid jesteśmy razem. Wylądowaliśmy na plaży i rozpaliliśmy ognisko. Namiotami zajmiemy się później. Nasze kochane smoki złowiły nam ryby i piekliśmy je sobie. Siedziałem obok Astrid, a z drugiej strony siedziała Liz. Przybliżała się do mnie, a As (piszę tak, bo nie chcę ciągle powtarzać Astrid, Astrid itd) przyciągała mnie w swoją stronę. Chyba jest zazdrosna. Chociaż muszę przyznać, że mi też się to nie podoba...(chodzi o to, że Liz się do niego przybliża). - Astrid, co ty robisz? - zapytałem szeptem. - Nic, po prostu nie chcę, żeby ona się do ciebie zbliżała (ciągle mówią szeptem). - Jesteś zazdrosna, prawda? - Może troszeczkę...Oh no dobra jestem zazdrosna, zadowolony? - Bardzo. - uśmiechnąłem się do niej, a ona do mnie. - Powiemy im teraz? - zapytała. - Czekałem aż zapytasz. Mam tremę, ale dam radę. - Możemy coś ogłosić? - zapytała Astrid. - Jasne, a co takiego? - zapytał Śledzik. ''Perspektywa Szpadki'' - Mieczyk myślisz, że oni chcą ogłosić, że są razem? - zapytałam brata szeptem. - No, chyba tak. - powiedział Mieczyk i zaczął się śmiać. - Z czego się tak śmiejesz? - zapytałam. - Masz pająka na włosach. - powiedział i nie mógł już wytrzymać. Roześmiał się na dobre, a Szpadka zaczęła się rzucać. Ale zorientowała się, że Mieczyk zażartował i walnęła go w twarz. Wszyscy obserwowali ich, rozbawieni całą sytuacją. Bliźniaki się uspokoiły. ''Perspektywa Astrid'' - No dalej mówcie, o co chodzi? - zapytał Sączysmark. - Ja i Astrid... - ciągnął Czkawka - jesteśmy razem. Wszystkich zamurowało, gapili się na nas. Sączysmark posmutniał. Bliźniaki udawały zaszokowanych. - A mogło być tak pięknie...- powiedział Smark. - Za żadne skarby. - powiedziałam. - Od kiedy jesteście razem? - zapytał Śledzik. - Od tygodnia. - powiedział Czkawka. - I nam nie powiedzieliście? - Jakoś nie było okazji. - Czkawka się zaśmiał. Liz spojrzała na mnie takim wzrokiem...Już myślałam, że się na mnie rzuci. - Może w coś zagramy? - zapytał Mieczyk. - Jasne, ale w co? - zapytałam. - Wymyśliłam niedawno taką grę: wybrana osoba wymyśla jakieś pytanie lub wyzwanie i zadaje je drugiej osobie. (tak, tak to gra w ,,butelkę'' ''''tylko, że tutaj nie kręci się butelką, czy czymś ''podobnym...xD). - odpowiedziała Szpadka (mądrze jak na Szpadkę, prawda?).''' - Ok, możemy zagrać brzmi nieźle. - powiedział Czkawka. ''Perspektywa Liz ''(wiem trochę późno...) Szkoda, że Czkawka i Astrid są razem, ale cóż mogłam się spodziewać...może znajdę sobie lepszego (co? Ty żartujesz? Nie ma lepszego chłopaka od Czkawki...być może...) ( mam niespodziankę, ale to w dalszych rozdziałach...to moja słodka tajemnica ;) ''Perspektywa Czkawki'' - Dobra, to kto zaczyna? - zapytałem. - Ja! - krzyknęła Szpadka. - wybieram Astrid. - dodała. - Dobrze. - Co wolisz pytanie czy wyzwanie? - Wyzwanie. - Całuj się z Czkawką najdłużej jak możesz. - Z wielką przyjemnością. - Astrid się uśmiechnęła, ja też. Wstaliśmy i się pocałowaliśmy, a pocałunek był...cudowny...jak zwykle z resztą :) Trwał 10 sekund. Długo, prawda? - Teraz ty Astrid. Kogo wybierasz? - zapytała Szpadka. - Sączysmarka. - Wyzwanie. - powiedział pewny siebie. - Ok...wskocz do wody w ubraniu. - Astrid się zaśmiała. Reszta też. - Oh...no dobra. - wskoczył. Wszyscy zaczęliśmy się śmiać. Sączysmark usiadł cały mokry przy ognisku. Graliśmy jeszcze pół godziny. - Mam dla wszystkich niespodziankę. - powiedziałem. - Jaką? - zapytała Astrid. - Zagram na gitarze...i zaśpiewam. - Ty grasz na gitarze? - wszyscy razem zapytali. (chórem xD) - No trochę, Pyskacz mnie nauczył. - A co zaśpiewasz kochany? - zapytała Astrid. - Zaraz zobaczysz. - zacząłem grać. (Jónsi - Boy Lilikoi <3) (Lovciam tą piosenkę <3) '''''I want to be a lilikoi, Boy Lilikoi''''' '''''You grind your claws, you howl, you growl unafraid of all colour''''' '''''You run, you're free, you climb and dress trees - You reignite ''''' '''''Y''ou growl, you howl, you show your teeth''' '''''You bite, it's alright''''' '''''Just say no more, use your eyes, the world goes and flutters by''''' '''''Use your eyes, you'll know you are''''' '''''Use your eyes, the world goes and flutters by''''' '''''Use your eyes, you'll know you are''''' '''''Wild be my boy, you burn so bright, till you illuminate''''' '''''One day you're out, you give up the fight, you slow down heart-rate''''' '''''We all grow old, use your life, the world goes and flutters by''''' '''Use your life, you'll know you are ''' '''''Use your life, the world goes and flutters by''''' '''''Use your life, you'll know you are''''' '''''Electricity wires are down, rainbow colours fade into brown''''' '''I dreamt your smile was shifting for good ''' '''''Courageous boy, now you are gone''''' '''''And run faster, yet no place to go''''' '''''Your spirit still burns, sun after sun''''' '''''You are....... (light)''''' '''''You are....... (light)''''' '''''I want to be a lilikoi, boy, you...''''' '''''You grind your claws, you howl, you growl, unafraid of all colour''''' '''''Electricity wires are down, rainbow colours fade into brown''''' '''''I dreamt your smile was shifting for good''''' '''''Courageous boy, now you are gone''''' '''''You run faster, yet no place to go''''' '''''Your spirit still burns, sun after sun''''' '''''You are....... (light)''''' '''''You are....... (light) ''''' Wszyscy byli zachwyceni, a szczególnie Astrid, chyba jej się podobało. Pocałowała mnie mocno. - To nagroda. - powiedziała. Uśmiechnąłem się. - Świetna piosenka. - powiedział Śledzik. - robi się ciemno, może rozłożymy namioty? - Jasne. Zabraliśmy się za rozkładanie namiotów. Ja oczywiście będę spał z Astrid, Szpadka z Liz, Sączysmark z Mieczykiem, a Śledzik sam. Smoki będą nas pilnować. Namioty stały stabilnie. Weszliśmy z Astrid do środka. Szczerbatek i Wichura będą pilnować naszego namiotu. Położyliśmy się. - Pięknie śpiewasz, wiesz? - zapytała Astrid. - Tak? Dzięki. - powiedziałem i się uśmiechnąłem. - Jesteś ideałem. - powiedziała. - Nie przesadzaj...nie ma ideałów. - Oh...Czkawka dla mnie ty jesteś ideałem i zawsze będziesz. - Dzięki. A ty jesteś tą jedyną. - pocałowałem ją w policzek. - A ty jedynym. - uśmiechnęła się. Spojrzeliśmy sobie w oczy. - Kocham Cię Czkawka. - Ja Ciebie też Astrid. Pocałowaliśmy się. Kocham ją całym sercem i nigdy nie chcę jej stracić. - Dobranoc ,,Milady''''.'' - Dobranoc Kochany. Zasnęliśmy przytuleni do siebie. To był naprawdę udany dzień. '''''Tak wiem znowu kończy się na tym jak zasypiają, ale nic innego, by tu nie pasowało''.''' '''Next postaram się napisać na czwartek, bo jest ( że tak to ujmę ) w produkcji, więc nie wiem dokładnie kiedy będzie. Jeszcze raz dziękuje wszystkim za czytanie ;*''' '''Myślę, że wszystkim piszącym opowiadania zrobi się miło:''' '''Dziękuje, że piszecie takie cudowne opowiadania. Gdy je czytam poznaję nowe historie i bardzo się cieszę, że powstały filmy Jak Wytresować Smoka i Jak Wytresować Smoka 2 <3 Jestem na tej stronie dopiero kilka miesięcy, a czuję jak bym była już rok.''' '''Jeszcze raz dziękuje wszystkim za pisanie opowiadań i za czytanie mojego. Jesteście cudowni ♥♥♥'''. '''Przepraszam, ale nexta nie będzie dzisiaj tylko w sobotę. A może jutro...no nie wiem, ale spodziewajcie się nexta jutro albo w weekend.''' '''Rozdział.6. Cudowna noc (Czwartek 11 lipca, 10:00)''' ''Perspektywa Czkawki'' Obudziłem się. Na dworze świeciło słońce. Ogólnie w lecie na Berk jest słonecznie, tylko czasami jest jakiś przelotny deszczyk. Leżałem sobie jeszcze 10 minut. Astrid dopiero się obudziła, ale chyba się nie wyspała... - Cześć kochana, jak się spało? - Cześć Czkawka. Nawet dobrze, ale jeszcze nie do końca jestem obudzona. A tobie jak się spało? - Mi też nawet dobrze. Mam pomysł jak cię rozbudzić. - Jaki? - Zaraz zobaczysz. - zaśmiałem się. Ja i te moje pomysły xD. - Chodź ze mną. - powiedziałem. - Ok... Wyszliśmy na dwór, było ciepło. Ciekawe czy woda też jest taka ciepła. Chodziliśmy sobie brzegiem morza, po jakimś czasie zaczęliśmy się przepychać. Ganialiśmy się po plaży, chlapaliśmy się wodą, aż wreszcie złapałem Astrid i wziąłem ją na ręce. Stałem na brzegu morza. - Chyba mnie nie wrzucisz? - zapytała As. - A właśnie, że wrzucę. - uśmiechnąłem się i wrzuciłem ją do wody. Mam dzisiaj naprawdę dobry humor. - Zobaczysz pożałujesz. - powiedziała Astrid rozbawiona. Nie spodziewałem się tego, że będzie zadowolona. Ja też się śmiałem, aż Astrid wstała i mnie popchnęła. Śmialiśmy się jak opętani. Wstałem, przyciągnąłem Astrid do siebie i pocałowałem mocno. - Nie jesteś zła za to, że wrzuciłem cię do wody? - Nie, nie jestem. Dzięki tobie się obudziłam i jestem szczęśliwa jak nigdy. - zaśmialiśmy się. - Coś myślę, że ten dzień też będzie udany. - powiedziałem. - A skąd taki wniosek? - zapytała Astrid. - A stąd, że...fajnie go rozpoczęliśmy. Z uśmiechem i w ogóle. - Masz rację. - uśmiechnęła się. Smoki się obudziły i od razu zaczęły się bawić. Szczerbatek i Wichura weszli do wody i ganiali za sobą. Oczywiście przewrócili nas. Leżeliśmy w wodzie. Trochę sobie pływaliśmy, no ale już trzeba się wysuszyć. Rozpaliliśmy ognisko i usiedliśmy przy nim. - Jesteś najlepszym chłopakiem na świecie. - powiedziała Astrid i położyła mi głowę na ramieniu. - A ty najwspanialszą dziewczyną. - powiedziałem. Pocałowaliśmy się. Po kilku minutach wszyscy wyszli z namiotów. - I co wyspaliście się? - zapytałem wszystkich. - No, nawet. - powiedział Mieczyk rozciągając się. Usiedli obok nas przy ognisku. Mieliśmy jeszcze kanapki, więc nie musieliśmy łowić ryb. Smoki zjadły ryby, a my kanapki. - To co...wracamy już? - zapytała Astrid. - No, wracajmy. - powiedziałem. - już 11:00. więc odpuścimy sobie zajęcia. Bliźniaki i Sączysmark się cieszyli. No...Kto by się spodziewał xD. Złożyliśmy namioty i wróciliśmy do domu. Każdy poszedł w swoją stronę. Tylko ja i Astrid zostaliśmy sami. - To co, polatamy sobie? - zapytała As. - Jasne, a o której? - zapytałem - Może za godzinę? - Ok, będę punktualnie. - uśmiechnąłem się i pocałowałem Astrid w policzek. - Do zobaczenia! - Pa! Poszliśmy do swoich domów. Wszedłem razem ze Szczerbatkiem. - Cześć tato. - Cześć synu. I jak było na biwaku? - zapytał tata. - Świetnie, trzeba kiedyś to powtórzyć. - Cieszę się. No, dobrze muszę iść. Obowiązki wzywają. - No, tak jesteś wodzem. - Ciebie też to czeka. - No wiem, wiem. Ale ja nie chcę być wodzem mam jeszcze sporo czasu. - Wiem, ale w końcu kiedyś nim zostaniesz. Dobrze muszę już iść, do zobaczenia. - powiedział tata. - Cześć. Poszedłem na górę. Szczerbatek ułożył się wygodnie na swoim miejscu i zasnął. Ja też się położyłem. Wziąłem szkicownik i chciałem dokończyć szkic Astrid. Oczywiście z pamięci. Przypomniałem sobie tamten wieczór. Był boski. Astrid w rozpuszczonych włosach i cała rozpromieniona. Była przepiękna. I nadal jest. To najcudowniejsza dziewczyna na świecie. A wracając do szkicu...wyszedł pięknie. Ciągle pamiętam jak As wtedy wyglądała. Odłożyłem już skończony rysunek. Rysowanie zajęło mi pół godziny. Mordka się obudził i podszedł do mnie, pogłaskałem go. Leżałem sobie tak, pół godziny i rozmyślałem o różnych rzeczach. Teraz idę sobie polatać z Astrid. Wyszedłem z domu. As wyszła w tym samym czasie. - To co lecimy kochana? - zapytałem uśmiechnięty. - No jasne! - weszła na Wichurę, a ja na Szczerbatka. Na początek lataliśmy dookoła wyspy. Później trochę dalej. Dolecieliśmy na Smoczą Wyspę. Smoki muszą odpocząć. My zresztą też. - To gdzie później lecimy? - zapytała Astrid. - Nie wiem, a ty gdzie chcesz lecieć? - zapytałem. - Możemy odkryć jakąś nową wyspę. - powiedziała Astrid ironicznie, chociaż ja zrozumiałem inaczej. - Świetny pomysł! - powiedziałem uśmiechnięty. - Czkawka, ja żartowałam. - powiedziała i się zaśmiała. - Ale to naprawdę nie jest głupi pomysł. - Wpadłeś na jakiś pomysł, co? - Wpadłem. Mam pomysł, żeby stworzyć mapę i latać na smokach po całym świecie, odkrywać nowe wyspy, poznawać innych ludzi. - powiedziałem szczęśliwy. Jeszcze nigdy o tym nie myślałem. - czasami twoje pomysły są...nudne, a ten jest po prostu świetny! - powiedziała Astrid i podeszła do mnie. - To ty mi go podsunęłaś. - uśmiechnęliśmy się do siebie i pocałowaliśmy. Wsiedliśmy na smoki i lataliśmy po znajomych wyspach jakieś trzy godziny. Nowe wyspy będziemy odkrywać za tydzień. To będzie nasza tajemnica...i hobby. Wróciliśmy już na Berk i wylądowaliśmy przy naszych domach. Podszedłem do Astrid. - Zapraszam moją ,,Milady'' na obiad. - powiedziałem całując As w policzek.'' - Naprawdę? - zapytała. - Tak naprawdę, a krótko mówiąc zapraszam cię na randkę. Astrid uśmiechnęła się szeroko i rzuciła mi się w ramiona. - Oczywiście, że przyjdę Czkawka! - Cieszę się bardzo. To co za godzinę? - A zdążysz z obiadem? - Myślę, że tak. - No to będę za godzinę. - uśmiechnęła się i mnie pocałowała. Pomachała mi ręką i poszła do swojego domu. Też jej pomachałem i pobiegłem do domu. Kto by się spodziewał...Taty nie było w domu, a ja nie za specjalnie umiem gotować. No nic jakoś sobie poradzę. Wziąłem książkę kucharską i zacząłem ją przeglądać. Znalazłem! Już wiem co zrobię na obiad - spaghetti (załóżmy, że wiedzą co to jest). Wyciągnąłem ze spiżarni wszystkie składniki i zabrałem się za gotowanie. Po pół godzinie połowa obiadu była zrobiona. Jeszcze tylko sos. No, a więc do roboty. Sos nie był trudny w przygotowaniu. Zajął mi tylko 10 minut ( znowu ,,Gotuj z Czkawką'' xD). Muszę się jeszcze ogarnąć i nakryć stół. Poszedłem do swojego pokoju i wybrałem sobie lepsze ubrania. Czarna koszulka, brązowe spodnie...mam nadzieje, że jest dobrze. Przeczesałem sobie włosy grzebieniem, ale jednak wolę jak mam taki nieład na głowie xD. No, dobrze idę dokończyć obiad. Astrid już niedługo przyjdzie, więc trzeba się spieszyć. Nałożyłem spaghetti na talerze i nakryłem stół. Kolacja przy świecach :) Wszystko było gotowe. No to teraz czekam na Astrid. Po kilku minutach ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Nie kto inny, jak Astrid. Otworzyłem drzwi i zobaczyłem ją. Była ubrana w niebieską sukienkę z falbankami, a włosy miała spięte w kok. jednym słowem wyglądała pięknie. Zaprosiłem ją do środka.'' - Pięknie wyglądasz. - powiedziałem. - Dzięki, ty też. - powiedziała i się uśmiechnęła. ''Perspektywa Astrid'' Jestem przeszczęśliwa. To moja pierwsza randka i chciałam wyglądać jak najlepiej. czkawka też się postarał. Ta koszulka jest świetna, pasuje do niego...no i jak zawsze jest przystojny. - Usiądź kochana. - powiedział Czkawka. - Już siadam. - usiadłam przy stole, Czkawka postawił talerze ze spaghetti. Pachniało cudownie. A mówił, że nie umie gotować...Czkawka usiadł naprzeciwko mnie. Zaczęliśmy jeść. - I jak, smakuje ci? - zapytał. Jest przepyszne, a mówiłeś, że nie potrafisz gotować. - Dzięki. Chyba się już nauczyłem. Jedliśmy dalej, rozmawialiśmy, śmialiśmy się i poszliśmy na spacer. Oczywiście nie obyło się bez pocałunków. To wszystko zajęło nam trzy godziny. Robiło się ciemno i musiałam już iść do domu. Zatrzymaliśmy się przed domem Czkawki. - Podobało ci się Astrid? - zapytał czkawka, trzymając mnie za ręce. - To była najcudowniejsza randka na świecie! - powiedziałam i się przytuliliśmy. - lepszej, bym sobie nie wymarzyła. - Bardzo się cieszę, że ci się podobało, ale pewnie musisz iść? - Tak, ale przecież spotkamy się jutro. - Wiem, wiem. Całus na dobranoc? - zapytał słodko Czkawka. - No jasne. - uśmiechnęliśmy się i pocałowaliśmy. - Dobranoc Astrid. - Dobranoc Czkawka. Przytuliliśmy się jeszcze raz i poszliśmy do swoich domów. ''Perspektywa Czkawki'' Było cudownie. Odwróciłem się w stronę drzwi, a tam...stał tata zadowolony. - I jak synu, udała się wasza randka? - zapytał tata. - Skąd wiesz, że miałem randkę? - A stąd, że widziałem was razem na spacerze, no i Astrid zmienia fryzurę tylko na specjalne okazje. Miał rację, As nosi zawsze warkocza. - Było cudownie. - Cieszę się. No chodź już do domu. - Idę, idę. Weszliśmy do domu. Ja poszedłem do pokoju i położyłem się na łóżku. - Kolejny cudowny dzień, który zresztą się jeszcze nie skończył. - powiedziałem do siebie. Leżałem tak do 21:00. Już miałem zasypiać, ale wpadłem na szalony pomysł. Wymknę się do Astrid. Szczerbatek spał. Ułożyłem poduszki tak jakby wyglądało, ze śpię. Wziąłem ze sobą kilka rzeczy i wyskoczyłem przez okno. Nie chciałem wchodzić przez drzwi do domu As, więc wspiąłem się na dach (Astrid ma pokój na piętrze). ''Perspektywa Astrid'' Nie mogłam zasnąć, ciągle myślałam o randce. Była cudowna. Nagle z moich przemyśleń wyrwał mnie głos. A był to głos Czkawki. Wyjrzałam przez okno. Nie mogę uwierzyć w to co widzę. - Ty wariacie, co robisz? - zapytałam rozbawiona. - Wspinam się, pomożesz? - Czkawka wyciągnął rękę. Złapałam ją i wciągnęłam Czkawkę do pokoju. - Co cię napadło, żeby się wspinać? - zapytałam. - Mówisz, że moje pomysły są zazwyczaj nudne, więc wpadłem dla odmiany na szalony pomysł. A mianowicie wymknąłem się z domu. - powiedział. - Chcesz u mnie nocować? - zapytałam. - Właśnie dlatego się wymknąłem. - pacnęłam go lekko w czoło. Zaśmialiśmy się i położyliśmy na łóżku. Po kilku chwilach Czkawka całował mnie w szyję. - Trochę się boję, a ty? - zapytałam (chyba domyślacie się co będzie?) - Spokojnie Astrid. Ja też się trochę boję, ale w końcu kiedyś musi być ten pierwszy raz, prawda? - zapytał Czkawka. - Prawda. - pocałował mnie mocno i poczułam ból, ulgę, przyjemność i bezpieczeństwo u boku Czkawki. I takim sposobem przeżyliśmy najwspanialszą noc w naszym życiu. '''Rozpisałam się, no nie? :) Ten next jest wyjątkowo długi. Chciałam wynagrodzić, że przez dwa dni nie dodałam nexta.''' '''Oto wasz upragniony next. Przepraszam, że tak długo nie dodawałam, ale miałam ciężki tydzień.''' '''Rozdział.7.'''''' Znamię...i nowy gość. (Piątek 12 lipca, 9:00)''' ''Perspektywa Astrid'' Obudziłam się. Za oknem świeciło słońce. Czkawka przytulał mnie od tyłu. Chyba też się obudził. - Cześć kochany. Jak się spało? - zapytałam. - Cześć. Spało mi się świetnie, a noc była cudowna. Prawda Astrid? - Tak prawda. - odwróciłam się w jego stronę. - dobrze, że wymknąłeś się z domu, bo chyba nigdy byśmy tego nie zrobili. - Masz rację. - uśmiechnął się i mnie pocałował. - To co idziemy do Akademii? - zapytałam. - Nie chcę mi się, ale trzeba iść. - powiedział. - Mi też się nie chce. No to co wstajemy? - zapytałam i usiadłam na brzegu łóżka plecami do Czkawki. - Astrid...wiedziałaś, że masz znamię? - zapytał niepokojąco Czkawka. - Jakie znamię?! - Ono jest w kształcie smoka. Masz to na całych plecach. - A jaki to smok? - byłam naprawdę zaniepokojona. - To....to Nocna Furia. - Co? Nocna Furia? Co to ma być? (chodzi o znamię). - Skąd mogło mi się to wziąć? - Nie mam pojęcia. - powiedział Czkawka i dotknął moich pleców. - Ała! - Co się stało? - To znamię parzy. - Musimy z tym iść do Gothi. I to szybko. - powiedziałam. - Boisz się? - zapytał. - Tak, bo nie wiem co to jest i skąd mi się to wzięło... - Spokojnie, Gothi nam to wytłumaczy. Astrid...ja muszę iść szybko do domu. - Rozumiem, ale przychodź szybko. - Przyjdę, a teraz muszę iść. - Czkawka wstał i ubrał się. - dziękuje za wspaniałą noc. - powiedział i pocałował mnie. - To ja dziękuje. - uśmiechnęliśmy się do siebie. - Zjedz śniadanie i nie denerwuj się. - Postaram się. - powiedziałam. Pocałowałam Czkawkę w policzek. Uśmiechnął się i wyskoczył przez okno. Poszłam do łazienki i wykąpałam się. Ubrałam się i zeszłam na dół. Coś mi się wydaje, że ten dzień nie będzie normalny. ''Perspektywa Czkawki'' Wspiąłem się na okno i szybko wskoczyłem do łóżka. Boję się o Astrid. Ciekawe co oznacza to znamię. Z moich przemyśleń wyrwał mnie głos taty. Wszedł do pokoju. - Czkawka wstawaj, bo spóźnisz się na zajęcia. - Już wstaję. Tata zszedł na dół. Ja poszedłem do łazienki. Przemyłem sobie twarz i poszedłem na śniadanie. Szczerbatek jadł ryby, a ja usiadłem przy stole. Tata już wyszedł i zostałem sam. Sam ze Szczerbatkiem. Zjadłem śniadanie i kierowałem się z Mordką do domu Astrid. Smoki zostały na dworze i się bawiły. Wszedłem do środka. As siedziała przy stole pijąc herbatę. Usiadłem obok niej. - To co idziemy? - zapytałem ostrożnie. - Tak, możemy iść. - powiedziała smutna. Wstała i postawiła kubek na blacie. Wstałem i przytuliłem ją. - Nie smuć się, za chwilę wszystko się wyjaśni. - Boję się Czkawka, a jeśli mogę przez to umrzeć? - Umrzeć? Co ty wygadujesz Astrid? - Może trochę przesadziłam. - przytuliła mnie mocno. - Spokojnie. - gładziłem ją po włosach. - Idziemy już? - zapytała. - Tak. Wyszliśmy z domu. Trzymaliśmy się za ręce. Po kilku chwilach byliśmy w domku Gothi. - Dzień dobry. - przywitaliśmy się z Gothi. - Dzień dobry. Co was sprowadza? - Mam na plecach znamię i nie mam pojęcia skąd mi się to wzięło. - powiedziała Astrid. - Pokaż. - As pokazała Gothi znamię. - Nie wiem czy to będzie dobra wiadomość, czy nie, ale... - Gothi się zamyśliła. - Ale co? Co to jest? - Astrid jesteś Księżniczką Smoków. - Co? Księżniczką Smoków?. - As popatrzyła na mnie zdziwiona. - Tak. Możesz tresować wszystkie gatunki smoków. - Nawet Szeptozgony? - zapytała. - Tak. Astrid powoli zaczęła się uśmiechać. - Ale czemu moje znamię jest w kształcie Nocnej Furii? - Tego dowiesz się w przyszłości. - powiedziała Gothi. - To prawdziwy zaszczyt. - dodała i założyła Astrid na szyję naszyjnik, na którym była Nocna Furia trzymająca w łapach niebieską gwiazdę. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że moja dziewczyna jest Księżniczką Smoków. Mieliśmy już iść, ale... - Poczekajcie! Astrid mam jeszcze jedną ważną informację. - Jaką? - Możesz się zamieniać w smoka. - Naprawdę? - Tak, ale uważaj na siebie. - Dziękuje za wszystko. Do widzenia! Wyszliśmy z domku Gothi. - Czkawka nie mogę uwierzyć, że jestem Księżniczką Smoków! - powiedziała As i rzuciła mi się na szyję. - Ja też i w dodatku możesz się zamieniać w smoka. - To wspaniale prawda? - Prawda, prawda. - uśmiechnąłem się do niej i pocałowaliśmy się mocno. - Lecimy już do Akademii? - zapytałem. - Lećmy. I tak już jesteśmy spóźnieni. - powiedziała. Wsiedliśmy na smoki i polecieliśmy do SA. Pewnie będą się wypytywać gdzie byliśmy. Wlecieliśmy już do Akademii. - Gdzie byliście? - zapytał Śledzik. - U Gothi, ale o szczegółach dowiecie się w swoim czasie. - powiedziałem. - zacznijmy już zajęcia. ''Perspektywa Astrid'' Nigdy nie słyszałam o Księżniczce Smoków, a sama nią jestem. Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Ciekawe kiedy będzie moja pierwsza zamiana w smoka...zapytam się Gothi. Ona wszystko wie. A wracając do zajęć. Trwały jakieś trzy godziny. Ćwiczyliśmy różne triki w locie. Czkawka to co zwykle, czyli zeskakiwał ze smoka, a Szczerbatek próbował lecieć sam. Ja ćwiczyłam różne akrobacje, a Smark i bliźniaki...co tu dużo mówić...wygłupiali i popisywali się. Śledzik trochę się bała, ale go namówiliśmy. No to chyba tyle. Po zajęciach wszyscy poszli do swoich domów. Ja i Czkawka też. No...ja poszłam do Gothi. Muszę się dowiedzieć paru rzeczy. ''Perspektywa'' ''Czkawki'' Teraz mamy ze Szczerbatkiem trochę czasu dla siebie. Oczywiście od razu poszliśmy polatać. Ah...ten wiatr we włosach. Uwielbiam tak latać. A i jeszcze coś. Skonstruuje (nwm jak to się pisze...) sobie strój do latania, żeby ćwiczyć z Mordką różne triki. A nasz specjalny pewnie już znacie...Oczywiście zeskakuję ze Szczerbatka i latamy sobie pojedynczo. Właśnie w tym momencie to robimy. - Ok, Szczerbatek wylądujmy gdzieś. - powiedziałem i wsiadłem na smoka (w locie). Wylądowaliśmy w lesie na Berk. Usiadłem i oparłem się o drzewo. Szczerbo położył sie obok mnie. Po kilku chwilach dostrzegłem jakąś postać. Musze się dowiedzieć kto to jest. - Chodź Mordko, musimy się rozejrzeć. - powiedziałem. Smok wstał i poszliśmy w głąb lasu. ktoś przebiegł za drzewami. Podbiegliśmy ze Szczerbatkiem do jaskini. Tam wbiegła ta osoba. Zobaczyłem rozpalone ognisko, a obok niego siedziała ta osoba. Miała na sobie kaptur. Wychyliłem się zza skały...i ten gość mnie zauważył. Schowałem się szybko. Miejmy nadzieję, że jednak mnie nie zobaczył. - Kto tam jest? - krzyknęła osoba. Po głosie można zauważyć, ze to dziewczyna. Czułem, że do mnie podchodzi. I miałem rację. Złapała mnie za ramię. Szybko się odsunąłem. Miała topór. Ale ja miałem Szczerbatka. Przestraszyła się go, ale nie dawała po sobie tego poznać. - Kim jesteś? - zapytała. - Chciałem cię zapytać o to samo. - powiedziałem. - Gadaj. - krzyknęła. - Jestem Czkawka, a ty? - zapytałem. Zawahała się, ale po chwili zdjęła kaptur. Ma długie blond włosy, delikatne piegi i szaro-zielone oczy. - Jestem Susan. - Cześć. Miło cię poznać. - powiedziałem i wyciągnąłem rękę w jej kierunku. Ona też zbliżała swoją rękę do mojej. I w końcu się przywitaliśmy. - Mi...też miło. - powiedziała niepewnie. - Skąd jesteś? - zapytałem. - Tak naprawdę nie mam stałego miejsca zamieszkania. Podróżuję po świecie, ale dopiero od kilku miesięcy. - Też zamierzam podróżować po świecie. - powiedziałem i się lekko uśmiechnąłem. Ona też. - Czy to jest Wyspa Berk? - zapytała. - Tak. To właśnie Berk. - powiedziałem. Szczerbatek podszedł do Susan i zaczął ją obwąchiwać. - A to? Co to jest? - zapytała przerażona. - To tylko Szczerbatek. Nie jest groźny, naprawdę. - Szczerabtek wrknął na Susan za to, że powiedziała na niego ,,to''.'' - Wytresowałeś smoka? - zapytała. - Tak. na Berk od trzech lat jest pokój ze smokami. Każdy ma swojego. - To niesamowite. Słuchaj czy...czy mogłabym tu zamieszkać przez kilka dni? - zapytała? - Jasne, al nie wiem gdzie będziesz mieszkać...już wiem! Możesz zamieszkać u mnie. - Dzięki. To miło z twojej strony. - Nie ma za co. Chodź lećmy. - powiedziałem, wsiadłem na Szczerbatka i podałem Susan rękę. - To bezpieczne? - Nie masz się co bać, chodź. - wsiadła na smoka i trzymała się mnie mocno. Mam nadzieję, że Astrid ją polubi. lecieliśmy spokojnie, ale Szczerbatkowi akurat teraz zachciało się poszaleć. Zaczął lecieć w górę, a potem gwałtownie leciał w dół. Mi to nie przeszkadzało, ale Susan zaczęła krzyczeć ze strachu. - Szczerbatek spokojnie! - powiedziałem. Smok zatrzymał się nad oceanem i leciał już spokojnie. - Często się tak zachowuje? - zapytała Susan. - Czasami, ale on już taki jest. Wylądowaliśmy przed moim domem. Astrid w tym samym czasie wyszła ze swojego domu. - Czkawka! Nareszcie jesteś. - powiedziała As. Zszedłem ze smoka i przytuliliśmy się. Astrid zauważyła Susan. - Kto to jest? - zapytała. - Astrid to Susan. Susan to Astrid. - przedstawiłem je sobie. przywitały się ze sobą. - Zatrzyma się tu na kilka dni. - powiedziałem. - A gdzie będzie mieszkać? - zapytała As. - U mnie, bo ty pewnie nie chcesz mieć żadnych gości. - Astrid się zamyśliła. - No, dobrze niech mieszka u ciebie. Ale w każdej chwili mogę do ciebie przyjść. - Spokojnie. Przecież wiesz, że tylko ciebie kocham? - zapytałem. - No wiem, wiem. - powiedziała. Pocałowałem ją. Susan się nam przyglądała. - A co robiłaś jak mnie nie było? - Nic szczególnego. Byłam u Gothi i latałam trochę na Wichurze. - Aha. Mam nadzieję, że dobrze z tym znamieniem? - Tak wszystko dobrze. - To dobrze. Ja idę zaprowadzić Susan do domu. - Ok. Może przejdziemy się później na spacer? - Dobrze, ale nie wiem dokładnie o której, bo muszę jeszcze przedstawić Susan tacie i reszcie. Ale spokojnie dla ciebie zawsze znajdę czas. - uśmiechnąłem się i pocałowałem Astrid w policzek. - Pa! - Pa! Perspektywa Astrid Nie podoba mi się to. Ja wiem, że ta zazdrość może być dziecinna, ale nie lubię jak inne dziewczyny kręcą się wokół Czkawki. Tak samo było z Hederą. Wtedy Czkawka w ogóle nie zwracał na mnie uwagi. mam nadzieję, że teraz tak nie będzie. Pójdę do domu, wezmę długą kąpiel i przemyślę sobie wszystko. Muszę się odprężyć. Susan wygląda na miłą dziewczynę i może bym się z nią zaprzyjaźniła, ale muszę przyznać, że jestem zazdrosna. A jeśli Czkawka się w niej zakocha? ''Perspektywa Czkawki'' Cały dzień minął na poznawanie ze wszystkimi Susan. Teraz idziemy do domu. Tata już ją poznał i zgodził się, żeby u nas zamieszkała. Weszliśmy do domu i od razu skierowaliśmy się do mojego pokoju. Przygotowałem sobie miejsce do spania. Susan to gość więc będzie spała na moim łóżku. O nie! Dopiero teraz sobie przypomniałem o tym spacerze z Astrid. Muszę szybko do niej iść. Jest 19:00, więc chyba nie jest tak późno. - Susan muszę na chwilę wyjść do Astrid. Jakby coś to na dole jest mój tata, dobrze? - Dobrze, poradzę sobie. Wyszedłem szybko z pokoju, ale gdy miałem otwierać drzwi zatrzymał mnie tata. - Gdzie ty się wybierasz o tej porze? - zapytał tata. - Obiecałem Astrid, że pójdziemy razem na spacer, a ja o nim zapomniałem. Proszę mogę wyjść, chociaż na godzinkę? - Na godzinkę? - Tak na godzinkę. To co mogę? - zapytałem. - Dobrze, ale za godzinę masz być w domu. - Będę. Zobaczysz. - Powiedziałem i wyszedłem z domu. Zapukałem do drzwi As. Drzwi się otworzyły, a za nimi stała zła Astrid. Wciągnęła mnie do środka. - Cześć As. Przepraszam, ale zapomniałem o tym spacerze. - Zawsze tak jest! - krzyknęła. - Ale jak? - Kiedy pojawia się jakaś nowa dziewczyna to ty zawsze ślinisz się na jej widok. Nie pamiętasz już jak było z Hederą? - Pamiętam, ale Susan nie jest taka jak Hedera. I nie jest taka jak ty. - Jak ja? Czyli jaka? - Nie jest taka piękna, waleczna i... - I ? - zapytała z nadzieją w głosie. - Nikt mi ciebie nie zastąpi. Jesteś jedyna w swoim rodzaju. Jesteś moja, tylko moja i wyłącznie moja. Nie złość się...proszę. Gdybyś ze mną zerwała to nie miałbym po co żyć. - Naprawdę tak myślisz? - Tak naprawdę. - opuściłem głowę w dół. Astrid pewnie nie chce mnie oglądać. - przepraszam. - To ja przepraszam. Ta zazdrość jest dziecinna. - Masz prawo być zazdrosna. Jeszcze raz przepraszam. Wybaczysz mi? - Tak. Chodź tu. - przyciągnęła mnie za koszulkę do siebie i pocałowaliśmy się. - Obiecuję, że jutro będziemy mieć cały dzień dla siebie. Tylko ty i ja. - Tylko ty i ja? - Tak. To dobrze. - uśmiechnęliśmy się do siebie. Po chwili Astrid walnęła mnie w ramię. - Ała. A to za co? - To za to, że zapomniałeś o spacerze. A to za całą resztę. - powiedziała i pocałowała mnie mocno. Uwielbiam to jej powiedzonko, ale oczywiście tylko ,,resztę''.'' - Muszę iść. Mówiłem tacie, że... - położyła mi palec na ustach. - Rozumiem. Dobranoc Czkawka. - pocałowała mnie w policzek i przytuliła. - Dobranoc Astrid. Wyszedłem z domu As i poszedłem do swojego. To był ciężki dzień, ale zakończył się dobrze. Wszedłem do domu, a potem szybko skierowałem się do pokoju. Susan zaprzyjaźniła się ze Szczerbatkiem. - I jak było? - zapytała. - na początku troszkę się posprzeczaliśmy, ale później już było dobrze. Pogodziliśmy się. - To dobrze, bo już się bałam, że się rozstaniecie przeze mnie. (Susan wie, że Czkawka i Astrid sa razem, bo Czkawka jej powiedział). - No co ty. Astrid była zazdrosna, rozumiem ją. Ja też był bym zazdrosny o innego chłopaka. Ale wszystko jest dobrze. - Ciesze się. - Myślę, że teraz się zaprzyjaźnicie. - Mam nadzieję. Od razu jak ją zobaczyłam to wiedziałam, że będę miała przyjaciółkę. Uśmiechnąłem się i ziewnąłem. Jestem trochę zmęczony. - Idziemy już spać? - zapytałem. - Tak. Dobranoc. - Dobranoc. - położyłem się na moim miejscu i zasnąłem myśląc co przyniesie jutrzejszy dzień. '''Rozdział.8. Kochani przyjaciele...i chłopak ♥ (Sobota 13 lipca, 9:00)''' '''Przepraszam, ale nie wiem kiedy dodam nowy rozdział. W ogóle nie wiem co mam pisać, mam pustkę w głowie. Miejmy nadzieję, że mnie natchnie. Jeszcze taka mała informacja: rozdziały będą dodawane co tydzień w sobotę, ale dokładnie to nwm. Przepraszam jeszcze raz i mam nadzieję, że zrozumiecie...''' '''To biorę się za pisanie ;) Nie macie pojęcia jak mi tego brakowało :D Zmieniłam nazwę rozdziału, bo jednak mi nie pasował.''' '''Nie wiecie jaka jestem zła...miałam napisany już prawie cały rozdział, a tu...internet się wyłączył! Dzisiaj już nie dam rady napisać rozdziału, ale będzie jutro. Sorki, ale to wina internetu...''' ''Perspektywa Astrid'' Obudziłam się. Dzisiaj sobota, więc nie ma zajęć w SA. Wstałam, ubrałam się i poszłam zjeść śniadanie. Nakarmiłam Wichurę i skierowałam się w stronę domu Czkawki. Dzisiaj cały dzień spędzimy razem. No i jeszcze muszę porozmawiać z Susan. Zapukałam do drzwi. Po kilku sekundach Czkawka otworzył drzwi. - Cześć Astrid. - powiedział uśmiechnięty. - Cześć Czkawka. - Wejdź. - weszłam do środka i stanęłam przy palenisku. Nagle Czkawka złapał mnie w talii, przekręcił i pocałował. Całowaliśmy się, ale czułam, że ktoś nas obserwuje. - Cześć. Nie przeszkadzam wam? - zapytała Susan. Odwróciłam się i uśmiechnęłam. - Cześć. Nie, nie przeszkadzasz. - powiedziałam. Podeszłam do Susan. - Słuchaj, przepraszam, że tak się wczoraj zachowałam. - Ale jak? Przecież nawet nie rozmawiałyśmy. - powiedziała z uśmiechem. - No wiem, ale Czkawka pewnie ci mówił o naszej kłótni. Ja praktycznie o każdą dziewczynę jestem zazdrosna. Nie musisz się przejmować. To nie przez ciebie się kłóciliśmy, tylko przeze mnie. - powiedziałam. Susan już się nie uśmiechała, ale po chwili powiedziała... - Nie mów tak, nic wielkiego się, przecież nie stało. Wiesz, zawsze chciałam mieć przyjaciółkę od serca...i chyba taką znalazłam. - uśmiechnęła się i patrzyła na mnie. - Naprawdę myślisz, że bym się nadawała? - Jasne, czemu nie? - Ah...sama nie wiem. Też zawsze marzyłam, że będę mieć najlepszą przyjaciółkę...To co? Zostaniemy przyjaciółkami? - zapytałam niepewnie. (tak wiem, że słowo ,,przyjaciółka się powtarza). - Oczywiście! - powiedziała Susan. Przytuliłyśmy się. To naprawdę fajna dziewczyna. - Yyy...dziewczyny nie chcę wam przerywać, ale As musimy już iść. - powiedział Czkawka. Zaśmiałyśmy się. - Ok, ok już idę. - powiedziałam. - Ja też już idę. - powiedziała Susan. - A gdzie? - zapytałam. - Do Mieczyka i Szpadki. - powiedziała. - wczoraj zaprosili mnie do siebie. No i jeszcze Śledzik chce mi pokazać resztę smoków. - Aha, ok. - powiedziałam uśmiechnięta. Wyszliśmy z domu i rozeszliśmy się w swoje strony. Ja oczywiście razem z Czkawką. ''Perspektywa Czkawki'' Mam nadzieję, że moja niespodzianka dla Astrid się spodoba. Ominęliśmy Szczerbatka i Wichurę bawiących się ze sobą. - Czkawka...to my nie lecimy na smokach? - As popatrzyła na mnie ze zdziwieniem. - Nie...dzisiaj nie. Raz na jakiś czas możemy, przecież pójść na spacer, no nie? - zapytałem uśmiechnięty. - Tak możemy. - powiedziała Astrid i się uśmiechnęła. - gdzie idziemy? - To tajemnica... - powiedziałem. - Ok... - powiedziała As ,,przerażona'' i się zaśmiała. Byliśmy już w lesie. '''Berk to cudowna wyspa i nigdy nie chciałbym jej zamienić na inną. '''Jest piękna o każdej porze roku, ale najpiękniej wygląda w lecie. Ok, już prawie dotarliśmy. Ominęliśmy mały staw i kilka bawiących się ze sobą Straszliwców Straszliwych. Weszliśmy do ciemnej jaskini.'' ''Perspektywa Astrid'' Byliśmy w ciemnej jaskini. Spodziewałam się trochę innego miejsca. - Zamkniesz oczy? - zapytał mnie Czkawka. - Jasne, ale po co? - zapytałam, a Czkawka położył mi swoje dłonie na moje oczy. - Zobaczysz. - powiedział tajemniczym głosem. Poprowadził mnie kilka kroków. Zatrzymaliśmy się. Czkawka jeszcze przez chwilę trzymał swoje dłonie na moich oczach, ale po chwili je zabrał. To co zobaczyłam było niesamowite. Wszędzie były powieszone kolorowe lampiony i większość jaskini była ozdobiona różami. Na środku jaskini z kwiatów było ułożone serce. Czkawka jest taaaki kochany. - I jak ci się podoba? - zapytał. - To jest cudowne. Dziękuje. - powiedziałam i go pocałowałam. Nagle, a tego się nie spodziewałam, zza ścian jaskini wyskoczyli wszyscy jeźdźcy (Mieczyk, Szpadka, Śledzik, Sączysmark i Susan). - Niespodzianka! - krzyknęli wszyscy razem. Byłam naprawdę bardzo szczęśliwa. - Jesteście wspaniali. Kiedy to wszystko zorganizowaliście? - Dzisiaj rano. Susan do nas przyszła i powiedziała nam cały plan jaki wymyślił Czkawka. A później powiedzieliśmy o tym Sączysmarkowi i Śledzikowi. - powiedziała Szpadka. - Ty to wszystko wymyśliłeś? - zapytałam Czkawkę. - No...Tak. - powiedział Czkawka drapiąc się po głowie. - Kocham Cię. - powiedziałam i mocno go pocałowałam. Wszyscy patrzyli się na nas z podziwem. - Ja też cię kocham. - powiedział Czkawka i patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy. - Wy też jesteście kochani, naprawdę wam dziękuje. - powiedziałam i wszyscy się przytuliliśmy (w kółku). Czkawka wziął ze sobą gitarę i grał różne, cudowne melodie. Tańczyliśmy, rozmawialiśmy i śmialiśmy się. Tak się cieszę, że mam takich wspaniałych przyjaciół...i chłopaka. Przez ten cały czas Mieczyk wpatrywał się w Susan. A Susan co jakiś czas zerkała na Mieczyka. Chyba coś się tu kroi...pójdę porozmawiać z Susan. Podeszłam do niej i zaczęłam rozmowę. - Susan mam do ciebie jedno, małe pytanie... - A jakie? - zapytała uśmiechnięta. - Czy Mieczyk...ci się podoba? - wyskoczyłam prosto z mostu, ale byłam ciekawa. - Yyy...no muszę ci powiedzieć, że...tak. Podoba mi się. Jest taki zabawny i całkiem przystojny. (spokojnie ja, czyli ,,pisarka'''' ''''tak nie myślę. ''''Dla mnie Czkawka jest przystojny''.''..♥).'' - To wspaniale! Musisz mu to powiedzieć. - Na początek musimy się lepiej poznać. - Masz rację. Ale się cieszę, teraz obie będziemy miały chłopaków. - powiedziałam i się przytuliłyśmy. Byliśmy jeszcze jakiś czas w jaskini. Później wszyscy rozeszli się do domów. Było wspaniale. Jest 15:00. Trochę tam posiedzieliśmy, ale było warto. teraz razem z Czkawką sobie latamy. Nareszcie wcieliliśmy nasz plan w życie. Szukamy nowych wysp, a Czkawka zamierza skonstruować sobie strój do latania. ''Perspektywa Czkawki'' Na razie nie znaleźliśmy żadnej nowej wyspy...Chociaż chwila...właśnie ją znaleźliśmy! - Astrid, zatrzymajmy się tutaj. - Ok. Wylądowaliśmy na niewielkiej wyspie. Wszędzie rosły piękne drzewa liściaste, w oddali widać ogromny wodospad i kilka stawów. Jednym słowem jest przepięknie. - I co ty na to Astrid? - odwróciłem się w jej stronę. - Tu jest...cudownie! - As była zachwycona, tak samo jak ja. Rozłożyłem mapę. miałem na niej już znane nam wyspy. Wyciągnąłem swój kompas i...ta wyspa jest na południe od Berk. - Jak ją nazwiemy? - zapytała Astrid. - Hmm...może...Wyspa Stawów? - wiem dziwna nazwa, ale tak pasuje do tego miejsca. - Jasne, może być. - As się uśmiechnęła i pocałowała mnie w policzek. Uśmiechnąłem się. - No dobrze. Wracajmy już. - powiedziałem. - Ok... - powiedziała Astrid z zawiedzioną miną. Zerwałem niebieski kwiatek, którego płatki przypominały skrzydła motyla. Podsunąłem go Astrid pod nos. - To na pamiątkę. Chociaż i tak tu wrócimy. - uśmiechnąłem się i ją pocałowałem. - Dzięki. - powiedziała. Wsiedliśmy na smoki i wróciliśmy na Berk. Po pół godzinie byliśmy z powrotem. Poszedłem razem z Astrid na spacer po plaży. Jest tak romantycznie. Rozmawialiśmy chwilę, ale z tej ,,chwili'''' zrobiło się trzy godziny. ''Wróciliśmy ''już do domów.'' - Dobranoc Astrid. - Dobranoc. - pocałowała mnie i rozeszliśmy się do swoich domów. Od razu skierowałem się do swojego pokoju i walnąłem się na łóżko. Susan od dzisiaj będzie mieszkała z Astrid. To był wspaniały dzień. Zauważyłem, że odkąd ja i Astrid zostaliśmy parą to każdy dzień jest udany. Patrzyłem się w sufit i myślałem o wszystkim. Okazało się, że rozmyślałem już tak dwie godziny. Szczerbatek już spał, więc ja zrobiłem to samo i zasnąłem.